Shino's Problem
by TenshiUmi Hana
Summary: Shino HAD a problem. Now he has another problem and that is that he is in love with his long time partner, Kiba. How will he go about this time? Prologue of part two is up so read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Shino is not mine. Naruto is not mine. All I own are my Naruto figurines.

AN: I felt that there aren't enough Shino stories so I am making myself one! Nyah ha ha ha!

Summary: Just read it, dawgs.

Shino's Problem

Shino had a problem. A very big problem. Well, maybe only for him.

The problem? His bugs have gone MIA on him. He discovered this problem when he had first woke up in the morning and found that he couldn't hear the usual whining of the bugs inside of him. He had also felt incredible cold and was unable to stand up for a while in the change of gravitation. In fact, without his bugs, he was vulnerable to attacks and unfunny pranks of his friend, Kiba.

The fact that Aburame's don't have eyes and rely completely on their bugs, make them really weak and vulnerable to the outside world. Their hearing and eyesight are like totally bad, underdeveloped, or gone and we all know in order to be a ninja, those two are the most important senses besides instinct.

So in order to keep himself safe and out of trouble's hands, Shino called his only trustable friend, Hinata. Usually he would've sent one of his bugs to reach her, but apparently since they've gone MIA, he had to reach her himself.

So the prolonged adventure began with him finally escaping the giant maze called the Aburame Mansion. Then slowly he took a step forward. Pausing, Shino had a feeling that he was forgetting something. Something very important.

But that was all forgotten as he felt some thing stir in the air around him. He was just getting used to the sense of touch and felt the some thing coming closer and closer still. He just couldn't decipher whether or not it was a threat or just the wind.

Then wham! He felt himself barraged by a tall, lanky, body and soon he was flying in the air trying not to panick. Of course an Aburame trying not to panick is like seeing a mouse trying to talk. As his body was flown into the air, Shino (to the observers) was just posing in his regular pose of arms crossed and lower face tucked into his coat. Having gotten used to being in the air for so long, Shino almost forgot to land. But of course, landing was not an option for him today. Since he landed in….SPLASH! A pool of water…..

As usual, his bugs would've prevented this but since they were MIA he had to swim back to shore. Once again he was barraged by the nagging feeling of having forgotten something important. Finally reaching the shore, he focused on his chakra to dry himself off. And off he went to find his friend's house, more things about to come face to face with the blind, deaf Aburame boy.

So How'd ya like it? Review okies.


	2. Chapter 2

TenshiUmiko: Alrighty! Sorry about the extended date thingy whatever. Here's the next insert of Shino's Problem! Read and Review! Sorry if Shino seems ooc but who knows what he really is thinking, ne!

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, nor is Shino or his problem.

Summary: Shino wakes up to find his bugs have gone MIA (Missing In Awaking) on him so he travels to Hinata's house…

* * *

Shino's Problem

Chapter Two

* * *

Once again Shino was walking. Where to? Hinata's house. What for? To help him find his bugs. But for some strange reason, a nagging feeling at the back of his mind kept on telling him that he is forgetting something important. Very, very important. But he just couldn't reach it. Guess that means that they were also short on the memory retrievals too.

Shino felt as if he had been walking for hours and was beginning to worry about being lost when he walked right into a tree. WHAM! He lay on the ground for a while trying to sort out his thoughts, etc. Was he in for a surprise. Suddenly after walking with absolutely no sight and hearing, he could see, well more like see blurry and dark images, and hear, okay more like hear static over everything else. But it was better now because he, sort of, recognized the area he was in. He and his team practiced here all the time. Well, more like Kiba.

Once again his mind was filled with annoying memories of his prankster friend. His friend, although is his friend, was always so annoying and pranksterioush…Was that even a word? Shino ignored the question and tried to focus on the problem at hand. He stood up and once again began to walk towards what he believed to be the correct direction to her house. He had to get to Hinata's house before…WHAM!

Shino was once again disorganized and on the ground when something stepped? on him. He silently cursed the fellow who did so as his vision became even more blurred and his hearing even more static.

"…sorry…." He frowned as he got up unto his hands and knees and retrieved his sunglasses on the ground near him. Putting them on he wondered if he had heard that or if that had just been his imagination. Once again he heard the soft and static-filled voice.

"…help you?...Shino…." Oh! He realized the person knew him. So he tried to stand up but a sharp pain on his right shoulder left him back on the ground. The pain was so fresh and unexpected that Shino almost did not notice the blurry hand in front of his face.

"…me…you…go…where?" Shino shook his head muttering loud enough that he'll be fine and he'll find his own way, no thanks to the person in front of him. Suddenly, his left hand was grabbed and he was wrenched up into a standing position.

"…are…pathetic….c'mon!" Shino couldn't help but slightly squeeze the hand back to feel the vibrations of the blood in the veins, the sweaty warm. It was a ninja's hand and a callused one too. Shino tried to zoom in on the voice to tell him the sex of the ninja.

"…are…going….no?" It sounded mildly high. Shino blushed into his coat. A girl. A koinochii.

"Hinata's house." He answered. Then while gingerly keeping his right shoulder from moving too much, he was gently turned back where he came from and pulled to follow. Shino sniffed the air. It smelt of a heavy sweaty musk. The girl must've been training when they met (more like collided) each other. Her hand holding his was gentle. As bad as the day had begun, Shino was beginning to feel that fate was finally in his favor. In all of Shino's history, the other sex had always ran away from him because of his bugs, but this female was different….

Shino began to lag and daydream of the girl before him. If she was beautiful or ugly or plain, or if she had long hair or short hair. A blush overcame his face as he began to daydream of a wide open field of flowers and hundreds of bugs of different species surrounding a couple, him and the girl, as they ran through the flowers. And just as they were about to fall and tumble in the grass and all that flowery schmict, a huge pain to his cranium happened to tumble him out of his sweet daydream.

"Stop…dreaming….weird….hole…." Shino was then dragged forward even faster. The pain in his shoulder and cranium were became bittersweet memories as once again he fell into a blood-squirting-out-of-nose daydream. The girl was in a tight leather leotard outfit and thigh-high boots. Her hair was short and red and hung loosely around her face. Her green eyes flashed a sweet rebellious as she whipped a whip around demanding order from a leather roped Shino who squirmed delightfully on the floor near her heels. Blood trickled down his nose as he came back to from the daydream and tried to hide his nose from the girl who pulled even harder on his hand. Then they stopped.

"We're….Hinata's…." When he heard that, his world seemed to shatter. What's going to happen?

"Well…." Shino didn't bother trying to listen as he held out the hand that was just released and grabbed the edge of her black coat.

"Wait!...I…I…" Shino blubbered and turned a tomato red as he looked down to where his hand held her coat. He didn't notice the trail of bugs that were climbing up his leg or Hinata who held a white dog in her arms come up behind them. He did notice that his hearing became sharper and the static was no longer there. His eyes were now focused and he was now staring clearly at his rough, dirty hand clinging to the girl's coat. Shino quickly took the opportunity to look up at the girl and….

Well, let's just say he's shocked.

* * *

So if you want more, review! 


	3. Chapter 3

TenshiUmiko: Ohaiyo! Sorry but I got glued onto something….different. But the site wasn't working today, so I decided to get this story off my hands! Nyahh! OH! And to that one lucky guesser out there, sorry but it is him!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or in this case, Shino nor any of the Naruto cast.

Summary: If you don't know by now, you don't deserve to know.

* * *

Shino's Problem

Chapter 3

* * *

Shino gasped. Hinata stood there with Akamaru. Akamaru barked.

"Arf! Arf!" Translating as, "Master! Master! You came back!"

Shino stood there as the blood drained from his face as he held the coat of Kiba. Time seemed to stop for Shino as realization hit him from all sides. Then he realized that it was actually Kiba who was hitting him from all sides.

"Oi! Let go! Shino! …."

"Uh um…Shino-kun? Kiba-kun? What…" Hinata tried to speak but was interrupted.

"You're Kiba…." Shino finally let go as he straightened and turned around to face Hinata. She smiled shakily at the blank look on Shino's face. Not that she could actually see his face.

"Shino-kun…Thank you…for…letting me…borrow…your bugs…Thank you…" Something clicked in his head. So that's what he was forgetting. Shino peeked over his shoulder at Kiba who had Akamaru on his head again. He was laughing. Shino suddenly puffed out smoke as his face turned red.

"Shi…Shino?" Hinata squeaked worridly. Shino turned away with tears streaming down his face.

Although the case of his bugs going MIA on him was closed, he now had a new problem.

He was in love with his best friend, Kiba.

"Oi? Shino? Hey! Don't ignore me!" Shino quietly delved into the loudness of his friend as he tried to figure out what was wrong with him.

* * *

Ending Comments: so how did you guys like it? Do you want a continuation or not. If so plz review and say so!

* * *


	4. Part 2: Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the lovely Mr. Aburame Shino…

Summary: The case of the missing bugs was solved…but of course since no one wants the story to end, the second case of Shino's Problem will be commenced and solved….The case of Shino in love…

AN: I didn't really think I should continue but I was all like, oh well. So here it is the Second Part of Shino's Problem…enjoy!

* * *

Shino's Problem: Shino's In Love 

Part One: Prologue

* * *

Shino HAD a problem. One that was solved. But now he HAS another problem. One that has to be solved. But it's not as simple as the first problem. This problem is bigger than the first. This problem is that Shino, the cool and quiet bug of the group, is in love with the brash and uncool DOG of the group, Kiba something (Sorry! I sorta, kinda, did forget Kiba's last name!). 

So how was he to go about his newest problem? Well, on another little trip he goes to the one person he knows (hopes) can help.

* * *

Can you guess who this lucky son of a gun is? Well, I as the author will give you a chance, so until someone actually gets who the person is, I won't continue, unless I get bored...

So until then, peace out!


End file.
